Recent studies have shown that serotonin agonist, m-chlorophenyl piperazine (a metabolite of trazodone) modulates the indoleamine system and produces agonist effects on neuroendocrine and temperature regulating brain systems. As this is the first investigation m-CPP when given intravenously, a study was designed to evaluate its disposition in normal healthy controls. Pulse and blood pressure are being monitored along with cortisol and prolactin levels to evaluate side effects and dynamic response of the drug. As the maximum tolerated dose is being assessed, we have proceeded with the evaluation of m-CPP disposition in monkeys. We have finished analyzing samples from 6 monkeys using a simple, newly developed HPLC quantitation procedure that employs single extraction and an electrochemical detector. A sensitivity of 0.5 ng/m1 can be achieved with this procedure.